Party Girl
by Holly M Combs
Summary: Destiny Hope Lovato, Hollywood's 16 year old party girl. she is a professional singer but can't get her life on track, when everything starts going wrong how will she put it right? Well a certain pretty boy lifts her off her feet. Read if you want an amazing story.


The Destiny Lovato

Third Person P.O.V.

Destiny Hope Lovato a 16 year old professional recording artist with three double platinum albums, an acting career since the age of 3 and a massive amount of fans. She is known across the globe, she is the most famous teen in the world, hell she's probably the richest teen in the world.

Destiny was on the dance floor in the club, letting the music take over, with a drink in hand she grabbed a guy and began to dance with him. Her friend Miley -who was 18-, tapped her on the shoulder signalling that it was time to go.

"Why do we have to go now?" Destiny whined "That club is awesome!" She hollered. As they walked out of the club they were blinded by a series of flashing lights, the paparazzi followed them to Destiny's Lambragini taking non-stop pictures. Since Destiny was obviously really drunk Miley put her in the passenger's seat whilst she got in the driver's seat.

Miley took off down the road to Destiny's house, only a 10minute drive. Destiny turned the radio on, her song Can't Be Tamed was on, it was currently at number 1 and has been for 4 weeks. She sang along even attempting to do the dance, as she was dancing she accidently knocked Miley's arm causing her to swerve off the road. The car flipped through the air before it smashed onto the dirty floor.

Destiny's vision was blurred, she could see that Miley was passed out and that blood was dripping down from her forehead but tried to forget about it as she tried to get out. She could see something moving, it was getting closer and was becoming clearer, a man was running towards the car on his phone.

"...you need to get here fast!" He said and then ended the call, from what Destiny could see he was attempting to open the car doors but everything was to crushed. Her vision got blurrier by the second; she could hear sirens as she fell unconscious.

Destiny's P.O.V.

My head was throbbing, my arm was aching and the strong smell of cleaning products was making me nauseous. I was incredibly tired but my body hurt too much to get comfortable. It was incredibly difficult to open my eyes but eventually they opened, but my vision was sort of blurry, where am I? Am I at home? No, my home is way more extravagant than this. Oh no, Where's Miley? Is she ok? What even happened?

"Miley!" I screamed, I needed to know what was happening. A doctor walked in with a clipboard, roughly about 36-38, had a grey tint in his hair, but had an amazing face. He was followed by a nurse, who brought in a cup of cold water and a yogurt, she placed them on the side and left.

"Destiny, great your awake, we thought you'd never wake up. Just a bit of hospital humour there." Pathetic. "Anyway, on to your injuries, your right wrist is fractured, your right arm is broken and you have temporary amnesia, don't worry everything should come back within the next 24hours and you had a minor gash on your forehead so we stitched it up and that should heal perfectly." He said to cheerfully, just great amnesia, a broken right arm and a fractured right wrist and best of all stitches on my forehead. UNBELIVABLE!

"Where's Miley?" I said not even trying to sound sweet; I was in no mood for sweet talk. I wanted to know where my best friend was, I could trust her with anything and I know that she is my only true friend but I can't let the tabloids know that I only have one true, honest and trustworthy friend, I'll become a loser.

"Well, Miley's in surgery she had a deep gash on the back of her head, it was quite serious but she should be fine, you should be able to see her in about an hour. Also there's a blond woman out here claiming to be your manager, would you like me to let her through." He said, I gave a simple nod and turned my attention away from him, I reached for the yogurt and spoon and proceeded to eat it, as I was doing this my manager walked with her usual dazzling white smile. I gave her a slight nod but carried on eating.

"So, how are you feeling?" She asked looking not the least bit concerned, this is what I hated about Hollywood, everyone and I mean EVERYONE is fake. I resisted the urge to say anything to mean because she was the best in the business.

"Well, I'm great, my life is all rainbows and unicorns. How do you think I am?" God, this woman "Ms Dafalo" could be the most aggravating woman in the world without even trying. She probably wants a medal or something to gloat about to all of her "friends".

"Someones not a happy bunny this morning are they." I was so close to hitting her with my bright pink cast, that would teach her to talk down to me, she was nothing without me. "Well at least your mood can't get any worse because you Warner Bros record label have released you, your now a free agent. Sorry kid, but this business is tough, not everyone can make it." She stood up and left, I hated her to the bone. But how could they release me, I'm their best selling artist, I made more money for them than any other artist has since I signed with them. GOD DAMN IT! I threw my cup of water across the room in rage and watched it smash on the brick wall. Why... How could they do this?

"You're doing great Miley." I turned towards the door in time to see Miley being pushed on a bed by two nurses and a doctor, she was a bit all over the place but that's probably because she had some medicine or something like that. They put her bed next to mine and then went to get her some water. Yes were alone.

"Miley... I'm so so so so sorry, I didn't mean to. If I could I would change that night but all I want to say is sorry." Tears began to fall from my eyes as I apologised to my best friend. I needed her forgiveness because I don't want her to hate me.

"NO! JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed, I jumped back in shock almost falling off the bed, she began screaming as a bunch of nurses and doctors sedated her, I cried harder into my pillow as I watched my once best friend fall into a deep sleep.

"Excuse me." I managed to say in-between sobs, a nurse turned around to look at me and gave a helpful smile. "Sorry to trouble you but do you by any chance know when I can leave?" My tears were dying down and were turning into small sniffles. I just couldn't stop.

"I'm sorry but I don't, however I can go find out if you would like?" This nurse was really polite, I gave her a small nod and she walked off, I just thought about what to do now, I was alone for the first time in my life and I didn't like it.


End file.
